100 Drabbles Regarding Kawamura Takashi
by Cody Saoyrn
Summary: For the drabbles100 community on livejournal: various pairings, various ratings, but all focusing on Kawamura, a boy who simply doesn't get enough love. [20 of 100]
1. theme 13: white

I joined the drabbles100 community on livejournal, with the aim of writing 100 drabbles (obviously,) all Kawamura-centric. :3 They'll be posted in the order written, and the pairing/rating will be indicated at the start of each drabble.

**

* * *

drabbles100 challenge; Kawamura-centric  
theme # 13: white  
FujiTaka; PG-13**

* * *

"Ah, s-stop that, Fuji…!"

A chuckle.

"I me—uh!—mean it!"

A widening of the ever-present smile.

"F-Fuji… Oh… Watch out…"

He slips in a fourth finger.

"Nn! Please, Fuji…"

A quirk of an eyebrow.

"Oh… Oh… Nn, stop…"

Finally, with one last grunt, Kawamura manages to wrench the bowl of frosting away from his boyfriend.

"Honestly, Fuji! I'm not done yet! Would it be impossible for you to wait a few more minutes? Sheesh."

Fuji licks the white frosting off his fingers, smile broadening into a grin.

"You've got some on your shirt. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take it off, Taka-san."


	2. theme 40: sight

(This was written right after the last one, so it's a bit of a companion piece.)  
**

* * *

drabbles100 challenge; Kawamura-centric  
theme # 40: sight  
AkuTaka; PG-13**

* * *

"Oi, Kawamura. How much longer is this going to take." 

Kawamura frowns at the hint of anger in his boyfriend's flat tone, but doesn't look up.

"Not that long. I mean, it's still kinda watery, so I should probably add a bit more of the—"

Akutsu's scowl deepens, and he stands up. Startled, Kawamura drops his wooden spoon into the bowl of frosting.

"Ah, don't leave, it'll be worth it—"

He is cut off by Akutsu carefully picking up the bowl and upending it over his head.

As Kawamura splutters, Akutsu takes in the sight of the white frosting dripping down his flushed cheeks. Scowl transforming into a smirk, he leans across the counter and whispers into Kawamura's ear.

"…Oh."

Later, arm slung around a sleeping Kawamura, Akutsu takes a drag from his cigarette and decides that it had indeed been worth it.


	3. theme 35: sixth sense

**drabbles100 challenge; Kawamura-centric  
theme # 35: sixth sense  
Momo+Taka; G**

* * *

"Thanks for doing this with me, Momo." 

Momoshiro hears the quaver in Kawamura's voice and grins at his buddy.

"No problem, man! Only thing is, why'd you wait so long to start learning how to drive?"

Kawamura looks away.

"I…I was nervous, is all."

"There's nothing wrong with that, nothing!"

With a laugh, Momoshiro gently pushes Kawamura over to his sleek car (a gift for his eighteenth birthday) and unlocks the doors.

"This here is an automatic, but you'll still have to switch between the basic gears and stuff. You know how that works, right?"

A tense nod from Kawamura, and Momoshiro pulls the driver's door open. An idea occurs to him, and he pauses, still gripping the handle.

"Say, Taka-san… Your Burning Mode won't be an issue, what with the gear shift handle thing and everything?"

Kawamura opens his mouth, hesitates, and shakes his head firmly.

"It should be fine."

Somewhere in Momoshiro's mind, something is screaming 'don't trust him, you've seen what this guy can do, he is totally INSANE OH MY GOD,' but it is quickly suppressed by something else declaring 'ME HUNGRY.'

"Well then, go ahead and get in, Taka-san! Maybe you can drive us to the closest McDonalds," Momoshiro says with a chuckle.

Kawamura smiles and slides into the driver's seat.

-

Twenty minutes later, the fire truck has just pulled up. An increasingly irritated police officer is interviewing Kawamura ("And then what happened?" "I, I don't know, I guess I just, uh—") while Momoshiro curls into a ball on the sidewalk and cries.


	4. theme 17: brown

**drabbles100 challenge; Kawamura-centric  
theme # 17: brown  
Taka+(?); G**

* * *

He's not attracted to him, Kawamura thinks. 

It's more a case of athletic admiration; one power player impressed by another. By his strength, his concentration, his deliberate, defined moves. By the fierce grip he has on his racquet, so tight there are marks left in the tape for days. By that brown skin, so much tanner than anybody else Kawamura has played.

Startled by the direction of his thoughts, Kawamura jerks his attention back to the match itself. As the person he is watching prepares to serve, their eyes meet. Kabaji gives a small wave, and Kawamura, hesitantly, waves back.


	5. theme 69: thunder

**drabbles100 challenge; Kawamura-centric  
theme # 69: thunder  
AkuTaka; PG-13 (for language)**

* * *

It had never occurred to him that Akutsu might be afraid of thunder. 

"Akutsu…" He says softly. "Are you going to be okay?"

His inquiry is met with a glare from the corner of the restaurant furthest from the door and windows where Akutsu is crouching, hands tangled in his silver hair, cigarette lying forgotten on the glass counter.

"Fuck you," is the enunciated reply.

"It's not that bad. After all, we haven't lost our power yet—"

The lights went out, followed by a yelp.

"Ah… I guess I'll go find a flashli—"

Disoriented by the dark, Kawamura only hears clattering and muttered curses. It is when he feels warm breath by his neck and sudden pain that he realizes Akutsu has vaulted the counter and is now digging fingers into his shoulders.

"Hey, that hurts!"

"Shut up," Akutsu hisses, "and stay here."

"But—"

"If you leave I'll fucking kill you."

Kawamura sighs softly, settling into his boyfriend's arms and gently pulling him down to sit on the floor.

It is about four hours before the electricity comes back. Kawamura turns to look at Akutsu, and he is sleeping soundly. Well, Kawamura decides after kissing him lightly on the forehead, a few more hours won't hurt.


	6. theme 96: writer's choice

(My pet crack OTP. You have been warned. :3)  
**

* * *

**

**drabbles100 challenge; Kawamura-centric  
theme # 96: writer's choice  
MamSushi (onesided); G  
**

* * *

Every time Kawamura watches Kaidou during the ranking matches, he finds himself gripping the chain-link fence so tightly, his fingertips turn white. 

He doesn't need to hear the referee's calls or follow the ball to know that Kaidou is going to win, is going to devastate his opponent. It is something in the way Kaidou moves, a lithe, feral grace similar to Akutsu's. Kawamura can see the muscles in Kaidou's arms and legs—sharply defined from endless training—tense before each lunge, yet each move looks effortless, an easy swipe that sends the ball sailing back across the net. It is something in Kaidou's always-intense eyes that changes when he steps onto the court. His curled eyebrows pull down, his dark green eyes follow every twitch of his opponent with a piercing glare.

Every time Kawamura watches Kaidou during the ranking matches, he finds himself subjected to Inui's subtly disapproving, subtly possessive stare. Every time, Kawamura shamefacedly trudges away to watch Fuji instead.


	7. theme 80: healing

**drabbles100 challenge; Kawamura-centric  
theme # 80: healing  
Taka+Ishida; G**

* * *

"How is it?" 

Kawamura looks up to see Ishida, hand raised in greeting. He nods, and Ishida flops down beside him. They sit quietly, watching Izumi and Fukawa rally.

"So…"

"It's fine, great, actually."

Kawamura grins at the taller boy, who smiles back guiltily.

"I still feel really bad about that, y'know."

"It's okay."

Ishida is looking down at his own right wrist, laid out on his lap. Kawamura's trained eyes can see that it is swollen just so, in a way that indicates he won't heal anytime soon. It is Kawamura's turn to feel guilty, and he looks away.


	8. theme 86: choices

(I felt bad about the depressing tone of the last one, so.)  
**

* * *

drabbles100 challenge; Kawamura-centric  
theme # 86: choices  
Taka+Ishida; G**

* * *

Ishida notices Kawamura's expression and laughs. 

"It's not that big of a deal, man. We all have to make choices, and I made mine."

Frowning, Kawamura returns his attention to the Gyoukurin Pair's game.

"But…" he says softly, "It must hurt."

Ishida senses that Kawamura isn't talking about his wrist, and is silent for a few minutes.

"I supported my team. I made a name for myself. And I had fun the whole time. That's really all that matters."

"Ishida—!"

Kawamura's exclamation is met with a clear gaze, and he looks down.

"…If you had the chance to play tennis again, would you?"

Ishida doesn't hesitate before nodding firmly.

Kawamura grins and gets to his feet. Ishida blinks up at him, understanding when Kawamura stretches out his right hand. He takes it and, for once, he doesn't feel that sharp twinge of pain.

"Now, there are these exercises I learned at training camp…"


	9. theme 44: circle

**drabbles100 challenge; Kawamura-centric  
theme # 44: circle  
AkuTaka; PG-13** **(for Akutsu)**

* * *

Late one night, long after closing time, Akutsu stumbles into the restaurant. Kawamura hears the noise from his room and runs downstairs (his father is a deep sleeper) to find Akutsu bleeding onto the counter.

Where were you? How did this happen? Why do you always do this? Why do I never try to stop you? Questions whirl in Kawamura's head, threatening to spill out his mouth, so he presses his lips into a thin line as he looks for the first-aid kit.

Akutsu bites back a groan as Kawamura peels away his shirt from a particularly bloody area. Kawamura works in silence, the only sounds those of tearing gauze and medical tape or Akutsu's pained hisses.

The tense atmosphere is broken when Kawamura turns over Akutsu's arm to find a cigarette burn on the inside of his pale forearm. They stare at it for a moment, the darkly red, perfectly circular welt managing to look ordinary and at the same time unnatural.

"Akutsu…"

"Shut up!"

Kawamura winces, but pushes doggedly on. "This wasn't a normal fight, was it."

Akutsu glares over his head, eyes fixed on the wooden menus nailed to the wall.

"…There was a reason this time."

"Oh, really?" Kawamura laughs bitterly. "Since when did you need one?"

A mumble. Kawamura raises an eyebrow, and Akutsu rolls his eyes.

"Bastard insulted your restaurant," he mutters in a rush.

Kawamura gapes at him. Akutsu shifts uncomfortably, yelping in pain as Kawamura throws his arms around him and hugs him roughly, tangling fingers in his dirty grey hair. Gingerly, Akutsu pats Kawamura on the back, and they sit like this, not saying anything, just taking comfort from each other's warmth.

Until Akutsu starts bleeding on Kawamura's shirt.


	10. theme 7: days

**drabbles100 challenge; Kawamura-centric  
Theme # 7: days  
TakaFuji; G**

* * *

On Friday, Kawamura realized that he accidentally took home Fuji's racquet instead of his own. 

On Saturday morning, he thought about calling Fuji. As he held the phone, he remembered that Fuji had more than one racquet. Missing one for a few days couldn't hurt.

On Saturday afternoon, Kawamura went to the street courts and tried using Fuji's racquet. After he got used to the different heft and feel, he found himself playing better, more boldly, than ever before.

On Sunday morning, his father told him that he'd have to help out in the restaurant all day. So he placed Fuji's racquet in his bag and zipped it up.

On Monday, Kawamura swallowed and asked Fuji if he could keep the racquet.

"As long as you let me keep yours, Taka-san."

He didn't stop using it until the frame cracked.


	11. theme 60: drink

(This was done in five minutes as a gift for a friend, hence the...weirdness. :3)  
**

* * *

drabbles100 challenge; Kawamura-centric  
theme # 60: drink  
TakaTakaTaka; vague R**

* * *

"Are you okay, Kawamura? You appear to be experiencing some level of disorientation. I'm afraid that my Inui Juice has had an unpredicted effect on you." Inui peered curiously at Kawamura, who was staggering about the court, racquet held in a now-weak grip. 

"H-hey… No problem, baby! I'm feeling great, feeling HURK."

Kawamura pitched into Momoshiro, who yelped and held him at arm's length.

"Whoa now, Taka-san! Maybe you'd better sit down, man. You don't look good, not good at all."

As Kawamura started to protest, waving his racquet around feebly, Tezuka strode over, frowning.

"Kawamura."

"Yes, b-buchou…?"

"Go home. Now." Kawamura opened his mouth, and Tezuka glared at him. "Or run ten laps."

He went home.

Kawamura's father took one look and sent him to his room, assuring him that it would be no trouble, Thursday nights are usually slow.

He fell onto his bed and into an instant deep sleep, not waking until past midnight. When he opened his eyes, he wished he were still asleep.

The Kawamura sitting on the bed to his right smirked at him. "Not feeling too good, are we? Still in your day clothes and all." Deep red eyes glinted dangerously.

The Kawamura on his left peered down with soft brown eyes. "Ah, shouldn't we help him out of his clothes? It must be uncomfortable." His answer was a leer from the red-eyed one.

"By _all_ means."

Kawamura gulped and lay there, hoping the hallucinations would go away. Presently, he found himself hoping fervently (and loudly) that rather than going away, they stayed all night.

In the morning, he was left with a hoarse voice, sweaty clothes, and sticky sheets.

The next time he saw Inui, he vowed, he would get himself some more of that good, good stuff.


	12. theme 25: strangers

**drabbles100 challenge; Kawamura-centric  
theme # 25: strangers  
Taka+Jackal; G**

* * *

"Hi, is this seat taken?"

Kawamura shakes his head without looking up, keeping his eyes fixed on the court. When Yanagisawa and Amane pause between games to rest, he glances at his companion.

"Say, you look familiar. Are you from…Rikkai, by any chance?"

The dark-skinned boy raises an eyebrow, lips quirking.

"Yes, I am. It's only been a month since your school played ours, you know."

Chuckling, Kawamura rubs the back of his head.

"Sorry. Some players tend to stand out more than others."

"You were a reserve, were you not?"

Kawamura winces. "Touché."

The other boy laughs, the evening sun glinting off his shaved head.

"I know what you mean, though, Kawamura-san. Every team has their less-recognized players."

"Like Yamabuki's Jimis!"

A nod. "And Sei Rudolph's Kaneda."

"Fudoumine's Mori-Uchimura pair, too."

The match has long since restarted, but neither of them are paying attention.

Much later, the Brazilian looks at his watch.

"Whoops, gotta go. It was nice talking to you, Kawamura-san, we should meet up again!"

"I'd like to!" Kawamura calls after the running boy.

As he disappears from sight, Kawamura realizes that he forgot to ask the boy for his name.


	13. theme 37: sound

**drabbles100 challenge; Kawamura-centric  
theme # 37: sound  
TakaRyo; PG-13**

* * *

When they are together, there isn't much need for words.

They walk home from school in a comfortable silence, sometimes arm in arm.

On park benches, they lock fingers and let the world pass them by.

The scuffed clay court and wooden fence softens the sound of their feet, the ball's impact, the occasional shout.

In Echizen's bedroom, they play videogames with the volume turned down.

When Echizen grows bored, he climbs onto Kawamura's lap and kisses him.

The hum of the fan muffles their panting, grunting, moaning.

Afterwards, Kawamura lies there, eyes open and Echizen's breath on his neck.


	14. theme 3: ends

**drabbles100 challenge; Kawamura-centric  
theme # 3: ends  
AkuTaka; R (for language)**

* * *

**  
**

"You're relieved, aren't you. I can see it in your fucking face."

Kawamura opened his mouth, reaching for Akutsu's arm.

"Akutsu—"

"Shut up!" Akutsu threw off Kawamura's hand with a snarl. "You never could hide anything from me. Back when you first had a crush on me, it was the most obvious thing I'd ever seen."

Kawamura's ears grew red.

"I—"

"Fucking—all right. Do you want me to hit you?" Akutsu grabbed Kawamura's shirt, glaring without quite meeting his eyes. "Because I will hit you. And I won't regret it one. Fucking. Bit. …That's better. You know, I heard the bandana kid talking about you and the so-called genius the other day. That's right. Everybody can tell, you idiot."

"But—"

"I said I'd punch you! There. Explain that to your little genius, go crying to him, I don't care. Don't fucking care at all!"

Akutsu shoved Kawamura out the door, slamming it with enough force to knock a photo off the wall.

"…You never guessed that I really wanted you."

* * *


	15. theme 2: middles

**drabbles100 challenge; Kawamura-centric  
theme # 2: middles  
AkuTaka; G**

* * *

"How's the fish boy today?" Akutsu appears behind Kawamura, slipping his arms around his waist and pulling him close.

"Fine, we had a lot of customers tonight—"

"I don't care about that," Akutsu murmurs into Kawamura's neck. Kawamura tilts his head back, almost missing what his boyfriend says next.

"I saw you with that Fuji kid again yesterday."

Kawamura tenses, and Akutsu grips him tighter.

"It was the middle of doubles practice, we always have to do the weirdest things—"

"You two were holding hands."

Even as Kawamura opens his mouth, the look in Akutsu's eyes tells him that nothing can save them now.

* * *


	16. theme 1: beginnings

**drabbles100 challenge; Kawamura-centric  
theme # 1: beginnings  
AkuTaka; G**

* * *

It was the simplest thing in the world.

They had been goofing around, roughhousing as teenage boys do. Akutsu had pulled back his arm with a grin, clenching his hand into a fist. Kawamura had closed his eyes and raised his hands, ready to fend off another barrage of light punches. Akutsu paused, studying his friend's face. They did this all the time, why should it feel any different today? Almost without thinking, he decided to change it up a little.

Leaning forward, Akutsu lowered his arm and kissed Kawamura. Kawamura kissed him back.

It was as simple as that.

* * *


	17. theme 97: writer's choice

(Inspired by 'Season' from Dream Live 3rd.)**  
**

* * *

**drabbles100 challenge; Kawamura-centric  
theme # 97: writer's choice  
Taka; G**

* * *

If asked about his favorite time of year, Kawamura would smile and say, "I don't have one."  
He'd laugh at the expression on his companion's face and continue. "What I really like is when the seasons are changing. Spring to summer, summer to fall, and fall to winter. There's something about those fleeting times that really gets me right there, you know?" A shrug.  
"I'll look up at bare, snow-covered branches, and see leaves starting to bud. It's like, just when it's getting to the point where it seems as though everything's going to last forever, things start to change." 


	18. theme 50: joker

**drabbles100 challenge; Kawamura-centric  
theme # 50: joker  
DaviTaka; G**

* * *

"You know what I like best about you?" Amane murmurs, running his fingers through Kawamura's short hair.

"Mmm?" Kawamura twists his head around in Amane's lap until he can meet the other boy's pale green eyes.

'Your sideburns."

Kawamura props himself up on one elbow, staring doubtfully at Amane.

"You must be joking, Davide."

Amane's lips quirk into a smile.

"Oh, not at all." Then his eyes light up, and Kawamura groans knowingly. "Be_sides_—"

Kawamura moves quickly, pulling on Amane's carefully-styled hair to lower his head, smoothly cutting off the rest of his boyfriend's pun with a tender kiss.


	19. theme 46: king

**drabbles100 challenge; Kawamura-centric  
theme # 46: king  
TakaTezu (onesided); G**

* * *

Sometimes, Kawamura thought, Seigaku seemed like a kingdom. Each club was run by a different noble, the regulars were the loyal subjects, and the other members were the serfs, peasants. But Tezuka was more of a king than a simple noble, with his quiet maturity and regal bearing. However, there was no arrogance to match, only a calm determination. It was almost inhuman at times, and Kawamura didn't like that. Someday, he promised himself, he would make Tezuka human. He would shatter that stoic façade, as the captain of Hyoutei had done, and bring forth need, desire, passion, raw emotion. 


	20. theme 98: writer's choice

**drabbles100 challenge; Kawamura-centric  
theme # 98: writer's choice  
MamSushi; PG-13**

* * *

Kawamura is used to people slipping in and out of his life—he's come to expect it of some—but there's something different about Kaidou. Kaidou, he won't let slip away without a fight.

They spend every moment they can together: practicing singles techniques, playing video games, walking hand-in-hand by the embankment, teaming up to tackle the latest street tennis champions, and stealing moments alone in the locker room, panting and hissing as they fumble with each other.

But when Kaidou throws his head back and moans Inui's name one afternoon, Kawamura knows that it's time to let him go.


End file.
